College Football Pride
by rm1jagfan
Summary: Harm and Mac watch a college football game to determine who is the better team.   This is my very first fanfic actually put on paper.


Author: Raquel Moran

Title: College Football Pride.

Characters are not mine and I do not claim them as mine. Just using them for this story which is mine.

Background: This story is all my imagination. You will learn a lot about me just by reading this story. I am an absolute sports fanatic and can discuss baseball and football with just about anybody. I was tempted to do a baseball story because it's my favorite sport and I love it. But, baseball was used for the Admiral in the JAG series, so this story will involve football—college football to be exact. I am going to be taking a little liberty with Mac's uncle Matt O'hara. The series mentions Arizona as being where uncle Matt is from. For the purpose of my story however, I am going to say that he is from the state of Ohio and attended the Ohio State University. As such, he's an avid Buckeyes fan and this rubs off on Mac. Harm has family from Pennsylvania. Now I don't know exactly what part of PA, but for this story, Harm is going to be a Penn State Nittany Lions fan.

I came up with this story idea because again, I love sports; and, one of my favorite all time JAG scenes has these lines: "where were you raised?" "where friends don't sandbag other friends." "that's somewhere in Ohio." Mac probably wasn't raised in Ohio, but she has connections with the state. Being that I'm from Ohio (I said you all would know a lot about me from this story) and am a HUGE Buckeyes fan, well I'm gonna have a little fun.

All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

p.s. this is my very first fanfic I've actually put on paper. I have created anywhere from 6-10 stories that was never written down. This is my most recent creation.

Story takes place basically when Harm and Mac's relationship was pretty good. Since I can't remember the Ohio State/Penn State game from that long ago, game references will be from the 2009 season. *No copyright infringement intended…I'm not trying to make money or break any rules. I took out the names of the actual athletes.

Saturday

11/7/09

Mac's Apartment

I am so excited to be spending the day with my best friend. Today is a little different than from the other times we spend together because we will be glued to a tv for approximately 3 hours. Yep that's right, 3 hours… which is roughly the length of a football game (especially with all the commercials) Not many other people know this, but one of my favorite things to do is watch college football—specifically Ohio State football. I blame my Uncle Matt for this addiction. After all, he did attend the Ohio State University and is very proud to be a Buckeye. His pride for the Buckeyes wore off on me and as such, I became a fan of Ohio State (and college football).

Harm, on the other hand, mostly likes to watch and follow professional football and usually does not pay attention to college football; except for this one game every year—when Ohio State plays Penn State. He does enjoy discussing college football and pretends to be an 'expert' even though he would much rather watch the NFL. I would not be surprised if Harm studied and researched everything about the Buckeyes and the Nittany Lions before coming over. He hates losing arguments, and he knows that I can (and will) put him to shame with the amount of information on football I have in my head. At least I do not have to debate with him for too long; once the game starts my Buckeyes will shut him up. He still tries to irritate me by saying stupid things throughout the game. Generally he knows that I cannot stand any conversation during the game, especially if my team is losing—which they won't—but that doesn't stop Harm from talking.

To be honest, Harm has the advantage, only by a little bit. Penn State enters this game ranked higher than Ohio State and with one loss as opposed to Ohio State's two losses. I still can't believe the devastating, upsetting loss to Purdue just a few weeks ago, and the loss to USC on the second week of the season—which are 2 games Ohio State should have won. Plus, the Buckeyes play this game at Beaver Stadium which is always a tough venue to play. Most importantly, this game could very well decide the Big Ten Conference Champion.—in which case the winner gets a trip to the Rose Bowl.

My internal clock tells me it's now 30 minutes before kickoff and Harm was supposed to be here by now; like usual he is late. His being late gives me time to finish putting my homemade buckeyes out on a tray for the both of us to enjoy. I know Harm is a health freak, but even he can't resist this delectable treat—a rolled ball of peanut butter covered with a chocolate coating. Only the top part of the peanut butter ball is uncovered giving this yummy dessert the appearance of a real buckeye nut. I finish arranging the buckeyes and realize I need to finish getting ready. As I head to my room, I make a little detour into the living room and turn on the TV for the pregame show. I just make it into my room when I hear Harm knocking. I tell him to come in and wait as I finish getting ready.

When I come out of my room donning my scarlet and gray and wearing my old school "Archie Griffin" jersey, I see Harm has made himself comfortable and has already started eating the buckeyes. A little laugh escapes my mouth as I see him eat away at the buckeye.

"Hey Harm, I'm glad you finally made it." I say

"Hi Mac. Are you ready for your overrated team to get beat again by Penn State?" Harm asks teasingly.

"Think what you want, but we'll see who is overrated. You forget that one of PA's own is the QB for the Buckeyes."

"Oh please, Mac! The quarterback is the reason Ohio State is overrated. Just a few weeks ago in the game against Purdue, he single handedly lost the game with his four turnovers." Harm says proudly trying to out due me.

Just like I thought, Harm is trying to best me. He obviously studied up on his college football knowledge. Well Harmon I still have the edge over you!

"Besides," Harm continues, "Ohio State choked 2 different times in the National Championship game. They are so overrated."

"Well Harm, at least the Buckeyes played in the National Championship game. Penn State can't say that. Face it flyboy, the Buckeyes have been a better team than Penn State for the better part of this decade" I say before putting my attention on the TV and intently watching the pregame show.

"_And now…the most memorable tradition in college band history…the Incomparable, Script Ohio." _We hear the announcer say as the band gets in position.

This is one of my favorite things about Ohio State games. TBDBITL—otherwise known as The Best Damn Band in the Land—performs its usual pregame tradition. The drum major leads the entire band in a 'follow the leader' on the field until "O-H-I-O" is spelled out in cursive. Upon the closing of the last letter, the drum major high kicks in tempo, with the sousaphone player following right behind in the same flashy way. The drum major hits his baton on the ground indicating to the sousaphone player of the exact spot he needs to land, thus being the dot of the 'I' in Ohio. The sousaphone player then plays his solo while the rest of the band marks time in place and sings: _Drive, drive on down the field, men of Scarlet and Gray. _ I clap my hands and proudly sing with them. Harm gives me an strange look, but I don't care. _Don't let them through that line, we've got to win this game today. C'mon Ohio! Smash through to victory, we'll cheer you as you go. Our honor defend we will fight to the end for…..O-H-I-O. _

I make the letters of Ohio with my arms. Harm really thinks I'm weird now. He can't help but laugh a little. I told you my uncle Matt's pride for the Buckeyes wore off on me. My love for Ohio State even encompasses the marching band and all of the other goofy things fans tend to do.

"Oh Mac, you're crazy…..cute, but crazy"

I blush a little after hearing him call me cute.

"Thanks, Harm….I think." I reply not sure of what to think of that comment.

Awkward silence eludes us until the game gets ready to start. The coin is tossed and Penn State wins it, they elect to defer to the Buckeyes….meaning they will start off the game kicking it off to Ohio State. It also means Penn State will start with the ball after halftime.

Harm finally speaks: "Hey Mac, let's make our watching of the game a little more interesting. If Penn State wins, I get to take you on a little trip to PA to visit my grandmother. You also have to wear Nittany Lion attire the entire time. We'll end the trip with you confessing to me and my grandmother that Penn State is superior to Ohio State."

"Ok, deal. And if Ohio State wins, you have to come over every weekend and watch Ohio State play. Even watch them play in their bowl game at the end of the season. You will also have to wear a replica #2 jersey and admit that the QB made the right decision in leaving PA to play in Ohio."

Harm laughs, "is that it, Mac? I think of a little trip and all you come up with is watching football over here and pretending to be a Buckeyes fan?"

"Well, I hadn't really thought about anything until now when you come up with your idea. Besides, I know you hate college football, it will torture you having to watch games while rooting for a team you hate with a passion. So what do you say, deal?"

Harm sighs. "Deal. But you better start packing your bags because you will have to go on a little trip into Pennsylvania.

Well it's been about 1.5 minutes of the game and already both teams start off with a 3-and-out. Another minute and a half goes by, and Ohio State has the 7 point lead.

"Well that didn't take long for Ohio State to score, Harm. Are you scared?"

"No! It's only been like 3 minutes….still plenty of time left. Besides, Ohio State puts the 'o' in CHOKE!"

I roll my eyes at the stupid insult he came up with. A comment like that doesn't even deserve a comeback. I grab a couple of buckeyes off the tray and just go back to watching the game. I notice Harm is more involved in watching the game then he likes to let on. His whole façade of not liking college football is totally fake….Harm shows this by reacting to how Penn State is playing with his moaning and groaning.

Well, the 1st quarter ends with Penn State having had two more 3-and-outs, and no score. Ohio State didn't score again the rest of the quarter.

"Are you getting scared yet, Harm? Your team is losing after 1 quarter of play."

"Mac, a football game has 4 quarters…still 3 quarters left. You are the one who better be worried."

Penn State finally scores with 2.5 minutes into the 2nd quarter. Harm celebrates one little Touchdown by jumping off the couch.

"YES, Mac. Hahaha, the game is now tied."

"Woop-ty-do…one touchdown. That's the only score Penn State will get all game."

"You just wait and see…Penn State is gonna start piling on the score. Hehehe."

Harm's celebration was short lived. 10 plays and 6.5 minutes later, Ohio State regains the lead after kicking a 37 yard field goal. Score: Ohio State 10, Penn State 7.

"GGrrrr," Harm groans then takes a deep breath, turns toward me with a silly grin, and says: "that's ok, it's only a field goal. Penn State is better than that."

"Hey, a score is a score, all that matters is who has more points on the board at the end of the game."

The rest of the 2nd quarter is pretty much uneventful. Each team had the football two more times and neither team scored again. At halftime, Ohio State has the slim 3 point lead. Harm and I use this time to talk to each other and really enjoy each other's company. We continue eating the buckeyes I made. After about 5 minutes, we both decide we want real food. So, I call and order a pizza….my half meat lovers, and Harm's half veggie lovers. Even during a sporting event he still insists on eating that yucky stuff.

Just as the second half is about to start, the pizza arrives. That's gotta be the quickest pizza delivery ever. At least we can eat food now while watching the rest of the game. Penn State starts the 3rd quarter with the football. Good thing the pizza came because this quarter isn't very exciting. Penn State had the ball 3 times and Ohio State 2 times before anyone scores again… that will be Ohio State of course. With 1:56 left to go in the quarter, Ohio State's quarterback completes a pass to the wide receiver for a 62 yard play which results in a Touchdown!

"Touchdown BUCKEYES! How's that for the overrated Ohio State Buckeyes, Harm."

Harm is getting a little more upset as the game goes along. His 'superior' team is not playing very well at all. He can't stand losing, or any of his teams losing…especially when it's to me or my teams. On the other hand, I'm enjoying every minute of this game. Each tick of the clock gets me closer and closer to victory.

"That was a lucky pass. Still one more quarter to play and only 10 points down. Penn State can come back." Harm says trying to rile me a little, and trying to convince himself at the same time. The quarter comes to an end with another 3-and-out for Penn State.

The 4th quarter starts with Ohio State taking 5 min. 23 secs to score again. The QB once again completes a pass but this time it's to the runningback for a touchdown. At this point, I start doing a little dance, and Harm is obviously starting to get furious.

"Woot, Woot. It looks like you are going to lose this one, Harm. Penn State has a big hill to climb now….down 17 points with 9:37 left in the game."

Harm tries to ignore me, and ultimately becomes speechless. I know this kills him and hurts his ego a little bit. Hehehe.

Two plays later, Penn State's QB throws an interception. I jump up and scream and raise my hands above my head. Oh boy am I loving this now. Harm makes a fist and pounds it on the armrest of the couch. Anybody who watches football knows that throwing that interception pretty much seals the deal. Ohio State's 24-7 looks really good as the last 9 minutes wind down. As the game approaches the 4 minute mark, the Ohio State band starts to play "Hang On Sloopy." Of course I do the O-H-I-O part with my arms again. Penn State gets the ball one last time with hopes of getting at least one more score so the game doesn't look too dominant. Penn State only has the ball for 5 plays before Ohio State takes over. Ohio State brings in their backup RB and use him to just run out the clock.

The game ends, and I can officially celebrate my team's victory.

"Yes, yes, yes! You have to spend the rest of the college football season here with me. Who is overrated now, Harm?"

"Look, Penn State just had a bad game. That doesn't mean Ohio State is that much better."

"C'mon, Harm! Ohio State dominated the entire game. The defense of Ohio State forced eight 3 and outs. I think Penn State was the overrated team."

"Whatever, we'll see who chokes in their bowl game."

"You just can't stand losing." I chuckle and do a little victory dance.

The band continues to play Hang on Sloopy…and since Penn State lost, Harm has to be a "buckeyes fan" for the rest of the season and wear my replica #2 jersey in honor of the "overrated" QB who just beat Penn State.

"Hey Harm, now that you have to root for Ohio State, do the motions with me….

O-H-I-O….O-H-I-O….."

The End.

PS. The song listed in this story is property of Ohio State. "Buckeye Battle Cry"


End file.
